The Stormwind Guard
by SadieStone
Summary: Stormwind has its champions, its citizens, and its protectors. Only the best may be within the Stormwind Guard, and when a young Human Hunter happens across them, she may just make the best decision of her life. This is a story about my Character Karlethandra and her life within the Stormwind Guard. Not all of it is accurate to the Guilds life during RP. Please enjoy!
It was just a young girl. Her hair brown, but with locks of white showing through the color. They couldn't tell what was real and what was dye, if any was anyways. Her face features were soft, like a child's, but at the same time hard, like an adult. She couldn't have been older than nineteen, but she held herself like she was in her thirties.

So far, the Guardsmen had been standing there for two and a half hours while she sat on the ground, listening.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Nobs, a human male with quite handsome features with his insignia stating _Sergeant_ , asked whilst looking to his fellow Guardsmen. They'd been on a Kingdom-Wide Patrol when they came across her sitting in the road, mending a broken and bloody arm.

"Well, we can't leave her here." Sheeley, a little gnome with pink hair that stuck up in a few parts, replied. Her insignia stated ' _Commander_ '.

"I agree with the Commander." Blackblood, an undead gilnean male with quite a frosty attitude, agreed. His insignia stated ' _Sergeant_ '.

Around and around the Guardsmen and women talked to each other of what to do with her. One female Private, named Semara, protested about taking her back to Stormwind, "She hasn't asked for help, and she is obviously an adult. She's an adult, and we can't do anything about it." She repeated. Semara had long brown hair, pulled tightly into a ponytail, her being slim and athletic with an attractive face.

The girl stared at the Private for a long moment, before pushing herself to her feet, and whistling sharply. Out of the trees from the nearby Duskwood, came a large grey female wolf. She skidded to a stop next to the young adult, and the two rubbed heads before the girl turned back to the Guardsmen.

"She is why I haven't asked for help, and also, yes, I'm nineteen. Good guess." The girl said.

"Wow, she speaks." Blackblood scoffed. "What's so special about the wolf?"  
"She's my only family, and I hers. It would be unfair for me to leave her when she has a broken paw. We recently escaped a situation with a few undead in Duskwood, which left my arm, and her paw broken."

Sheeley came forward, and looked over both the girl's arm, and the wolf's paw. "They seem like easy breaks. If you come with you come with us back to the Command Center, I can get you and her fixed up."  
The girl shook her head apologetically. "Apologizes, Commander, but I know the law. No wolves or possibly dangerous animals within Stormwind Gates. Though Kael may be tame and extremely well trained, she is protective and Stormwind is not the best place for someone as protective as her."

Sighing, Sheeley nodded "Ah, of course… Then I suppose I'll have to heal her." She turned around. "Silverblade, take care of the wolf. I'll heal the girl."

As the man came forward, Kael obediently sat, and held up her paw. Though she seems to have been ignoring any pain, you could tell it was there. The girl on the other hand, made no attempt to allow the Commander to heal her. "If it's alright, I will heal in time. It is an obvious burden that you all have been in Redridge all this time when you could be continuing your Kingdom-Wide Patrol. I heard your Marshal ordering you all to get a move on through your coms."

Private Smith raised and eyebrow "You heard that, huh? What is it, earpiece, or really good hearing."

"Good hearing. It's like how I know that there is a spider just over that ridge, slowly creeping up for the perfect opportunity to jump on that man's back." She replied, pointing to Sergeant Gibbson.

Right on queue, the Sergeant moved as a precaution, and the spider lunged. Before any could demand how she knew it, she explained herself: "All animals, insects, arachnids, you name it, have different weights that vary. Large spiders-such as that one-tend to walk heavily, to scare off possible other spiders, or attract mates depending on their gender. When their walking becomes lighter and faster, you can tell they're hunting."

The girl definitely knew her stuff, that was for sure. She only stood at about five foot two or so, but none of them could get the thought out of their heads that she could possibly kick their asses if she really truly wanted to. She didn't seem to, thank the light.

Or at least, Corporals and down thought that. (Not Private Gibbson though. She was too damned stubborn.)

Finally giving up on trying to get her to let Sheeley heal her, they began their goodbyes, until she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh hey, what age do you guys accept people? I might know someone."

"We accept at eighteen, and you have to be able to fight and give an interview, and answer some questions."

"Fair enough. King's Honor and Light Bless."

They watched as the wolf and her began their way up into Redridge, her shoulder length brown and white hair blowing lightly in a breeze they couldn't feel…


End file.
